One Night Stand
by Angua von Ueberwald
Summary: Ein One night stand mit großen Folgen, aber lest selbst...


Story: One night stand Autor: Angua Pairing: KxTohma Raitning: NC17 Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, ich bekome auch kein Geld, blah blah blah… Wer kennt das noch nicht? Mal erntsthaft, einiges wäre anders wenn Gravi mir gehören würde... Warning: Muss ich vor yaoi warnen? Also bitte, wer was dagegen hat, dürfte wohl kaum Gravitation mögen... Vielleicht OOC, das kann ich nie beurteilen und für Rechtschreibung und Grammatik übernehme ich nie Garantie.  
  
Also, das ist meine erste veröffentliche Gravi ff und meine erste Lemon, also seit bitte nicht all zu hart mit mir, ja?  
Nya, lasst uns mit der ff beginnen:  
  
Nachts schien die Stadt zu leben. Ein Surren ging durch die Straßen und das Leuchten der Laternen erleuchtete die Metropole. Die Stimmen der vielen Jugendlichen, die unterwegs auf der Suche nach Bars und Discos waren, verhinderten jede Art der Stille. Die schrillen Farben der Kleider der Männer und Frauen harmonierten auf eine seltsame, beinahe Übernatürliche Art und Weiße mit den bunten Leuchtreklamen, die die ganze Nacht hindurch blinkten. Manchmal war es angenehm, sich einfach im Strom der Menschen treiben zu lassen.  
  
Japan- ein Land der Tradition und der Entwicklung. Ein Land in dem Schuluniformen die Jugendlichen zu einer breiten Masse werden ließ, die einzigen Unterschiede, waren die Art der Uniform, die den Stand der Schule Symbolisierte. Ein Land, in dem die Bewohner fast alle die gleiche Haar- und Augenfarbehaben haben. Der Großteil der Menge wünscht sich aus diesem Starren Gitter auszubrechen. Deswegen gab es immer wieder solche Modetrends, wie die gebleichten Haare... Er wollte all das nicht! Er behauptete zwar, dass die Harre gebleicht waren, und dass das blau-grün seiner Augen von farbigen Kontaktlinsen hervor gerufen werden soll, aber all die Lügen kamen einfach nur wegen einem einzigen Wunsch zustande. Er wünschte sich nichts Sehnlicher, als ab und zu in der Menge unterzutauchen, ein Teil von ihr zu werden. Ja er konnte Eiri-san damals verstehen, als er Japan verlassen wollte, deswegen hatte er ihn ja auch mit nach New York genommen...  
  
Nein!  
  
Jetzt würde er nicht an die Zeit in Amerika denken, aber war dies überhaupt möglich? Sein bester Freund –wenn man das denn so nennen konnte- würde morgen seinen neuen Manager treffen und mit dessen Hilfe eine Karriere in Amerika beginnen. Damit war Nittle Grasper erst mal beendet und somit ihre Verbindung zur Musik. Noriko war über die Trennung ja erfreut, so konnte sie endlich mehr Zeit mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Saki verbringen...  
  
Sein Blick hob sich von dem Glas, das mit einer gold-braunen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und schweifte durch die Bar, die nur mit einem dämmrigen Licht erhellt war. Eine Melancholische Melodie dröhnte aus irgendeinem Lautsprecher, aber verhallte in dem Lärm, den die anderen Gäste machten. In einem trüben Spiegel an der Wand, konnte er das Bild eines Mannes erkennen, der anstatt der Kontaktlinsen eine übergroße Brille mit einem dicken Rahmen trug, um seinen Gesichtszügen etwas bürokratisches zu verleihen. Der Anzug, der den sonst so zierlichen, schlanken Körper verhüllte, war etwas zu weit, was ihn etwas hilflos und verloren wirken ließ. All die Effekte waren gewollt, genauso wie die streng zurückgekämmten Haare, die seine Stirn höher als sonst erschienen ließen. So war die Ähnlichkeit mit dem selbstsicheren und immer korrekt gekleideten Seguchi Tohma kaum mehr vorhanden, und die Leute auf der Straße sprachen ihn kaum noch an, was irgendwie seltsam beruhigend war.  
  
Die hinter der Brille versteckten Augen, die sich von ihrem Spiegelbild gelöst hatten, und nun auf Wanderschaft gingen entdeckten etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Mann war von großer und starker Statur, was gleich ausschloss, dass er Japaner war. Er wirkte kräftig, ohne dick oder auf übertrieben bullig zu sein. Das lange gold-blonde Haar war zurückgebunden, nur ein Paar Strähnen hatten sich befreit und vielen ihm in die Augen. Diese waren von einem solch strahlenden blau und wirkten, so wie es blaue Augen bei Männern oft taten, kalt und stechend. Das Auffälligste war allerdings, dass sie ihn direkt fixierten. Der Lärm der Bar schien auf einmal in den Hintergrund zu treten und die Farben um ihn herum zu verblassen.  
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte er sich erhoben und trat auf den gutaussehenden Fremden zu, der seinerseits ihm entgegen kam. Als sie sich gegenüber standen, bemerkte er, wie seine Atmung schneller, flacher und unregelmäßiger geworden war, genauso schien sein Puls sich zu rasen und die Gedanken wirbelten nur so in seinem Kopf. Alle Muskeln waren angespannt, er kam sich wie ein Kaninchen vor einem Tiger vor, wie die Beute vor dem Jäger.  
In dem Moment, in dem er die Stimme des Fremden, der in einem deutlich amerikanischem Akzent sprach, hörte, entrann ihm ein ersticktes Keuchen. „Hello, ich bin Crawd Winchester." , nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte er die Begrüßung „Boku wa Urameshi Kitaro desu. Hajimemashite." Nachdem er die Augen wieder hob, die er kurz davor gesengt hatte, blickte er direkt in die seines Gegenübers, die ihn anblitzten. „Es ist recht heiß hier drinnen, finden sie nicht auch? Ich wollte gerade eben ein wenig vor die Tür gehen um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, was halten sie davon mich zu begleiten?"  
Oh ja, heiß war ihm, aber er bezweifelte, dass es an dem stickigen Raum lag, sondern viel mehr en den intensiven Augen, die ihn förmlich erst auszuziehen schienen, nur um ihn dann mit ihren Blicken zu verschlingen. Eine Vorahnung, von dem, was heute Nacht noch geschehen würde ließ ihn erschaudern. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, lächelte er und führte sie beide durch die Menschenmasse nach draußen an die frische, kühle Luft. Die Präsenz von Crawd Winchester fühlte er die ganze Zeit über direkt hinter sich, was ihn, der er doch sonst immer so berechnend voraus planend war, hasten ließ. „Weißt du wonach mir jetzt wäre?" Oh Gott, wieder diese unglaublich tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme, die ihn ein weiteres mal erschaudern ließ. „Nein", schlucken. Was war denn das? War er ein verdammtes, verklemmtes, pubertierendes Schulmädchen, das gerade ihrem ersten Schwarm gegenüber stand?  
„Auf einen guten Kaffe. Bekommt man hier in Tokyo so etwas um diese Zeit?" Worauf diese Frage aus war, war klar. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit zu mir kommst, da bekommst du soviel Kaffee wie du möchtest, außerdem ist dort die ganze Atmosphäre ruhiger." Na ja, auf jeden Fall war jetzt klar, was er wollte, wenn der Amerikaner nicht interessiert war, war jetzt der Zeitpunkt um umzukehren, doch dieser nickte nur zustimmend und seine faszinierenden Augen blinzelten ihm verführerisch entgegen.  
  
--  
  
Auf dem Nachhauseweg herrschte eine entspannte und keineswegs unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, nur ab und zu trafen sich ihre Blicke, was eine unglaubliche Spannung zwischen ihnen auslöste, allerdings, keine, die sie auseinander trieb, sondern eher das Gegenteil. Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder darum, was geschehen würde, wenn sie Das Apartment erreicht hatten. Beiden war es bewusst, dass es nur diese eine Nacht geben würde, es war eine einmalige Sache. Heute Nacht konnte er sich einmal ganz hingeben, ohne irgend welche Bedenken zu haben. Nach dem Morgen, würde er diesen Crawd Winchester nie wieder sehen. Nur diese eine einzige Nacht...  
  
--  
  
Nachdem er die Haustür geöffnet hatte, drehte er sich zu seinem Begleiter und lächelte ihn an. "You know, we can also talk in English, if it's any easier for you." "Well, I have to improve my Japanese, but I have no intention in talking." Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne und presste somit den kleineren gegen die Tür. Seine samtenen Lippen berührten den zarten Hals des anderen, während seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen und begannen den schlanken Körper vor sich zu erkunden. Der Japaner war erst leicht verwundert, erwiderte aber dann die Gesten und verbarg eine Hand im langen Haar des Amerikaners, während die andere sich an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machte. Lächelnd löste Crawd sich ein wenig von ihm und nahm ihn die schwere Brille von der Nase, danach strich er ihm durch die zurückgekämmten Haare, sodass sei ihm wieder in gewohnter Weiße sanft ins Gesicht vielen.  
„Du bist wunderschön." Damit begann er nun die Lippen des Kleineren mit seiner Zunge zu reizen, um sie um Einlas zu bitten, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Während ihre Zungen um die Oberhand rangen, strich Tohma ihm das Hemd nun ganz von den Schultern. Crawd, der um einiges ungeduldiger zu sein schien, riss einfach das Hemd auf und streifte ihm die Reste des Hemdes mitsamt der Jackettjacke ab. Seine Hände wanderten nun weiter nach unten und hoben schließlich den Kleineren etwas an, sodass der seine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang und die Arme um seinen Hals legte. Langsam, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, entfernte Crawd sich von der Tür. Tohma löste ab und zu seine Lippen von denen des Amerikaners, um Richtungsanweißungen wie „rechts" zu geben und sie somit ins Schlafzimmer zu lotsen.  
  
Der Größere konnte es kaum erwarten, den anderen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Bet zu kriegen. Als er endlich die Tür hinter sich gelassen hatte und den Kleineren auf die Matratze gebettet hatte, machte er sich erst an seiner, schließlich auch an der Hose des anderen zu schaffen, sodass sie beide nun völlig unbekleidet im Bett lagen. Crawd verwöhnte Tohmas Körper mit Küssen hier und sanften Bissen dort. Seine Lippen bewegten sich immer tiefer, bis sie sich schließlich um die Erregung des anderen legte, während sanfte Hände die weichen Oberschenkel entlang strichen. Tohma merkte, wie er immer mehr seinen Verstand verlieren zu schien und unweigerlich auf einen Abgrund zu zurasen schien. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen auf und ab, als er schließlich den Höhepunkt mit einem erstickten Schrei erreichte.  
Crawd blickte lächelnd in das Gesicht des anderen und strich ihm das verschwitzte Haar und der Stirn. Tohma hatte erschöpft die Augen geschlossen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu verlangsamen. "You are even more beautiful, when you just came, but I'm not finished with you yet. Let me sleep with you, I wanna be in you!" Während er das sagte, strich er wieder über Tohmas Seite. Dieser konnte nur nicken und in diese unglaublich intensiven blauen Augen schauen, die jetzt dunkler zu sein schienen. Eine große hand, suchte auf dem Nachtisch nach etwas, dass sich als Gleitmittel gebrauchen ließ und fand schließlich eine Tube mit Handcreme. Mit dem anscheinen allgegenwärtigen Grinsen beugte er sich wieder nach vorne und fing die nun geschwollenen und geröteten Lippen mit seinen ein. Während er ihn küsste. Bereitete er den Kleineren mit Hilfe der Creme auf das was kommen würde vor. Er benutzte erst einen Finger, um ihn sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen zu lasen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, das es das erste Mal immer seltsam war und er war sich bei dem kleinen Blonden sicher, dass dies sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann war. Als er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich an den einen Finger gewöhnt hatte, nahm er noch einen zweiten dazu. Als der Jüngere ein erschrecktes Keuchen von sich gab, wusste er, dass er diesen einen Punkt in ihm getroffen hatte. Fast neckisch berührte er ihn noch einmal dort und als er meint, dass er genug vorbereitet war, positionierte er sich vor ihm. Er unterbrach kurz den Kuss und flüsterte ihm ein paar sanfte Worte ins Ohr, als er in ihn eindrang.  
  
Tohma hatte zwar mit Schmerzen gerechnet, aber darauf war er nicht vorbereitet, ungewollt traten ihn die Tränen in die Augen, die er sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte. Crawd beugte sich nach vorn und küsste sanft die Tränen von seinen Wangen, und machte erst weiter, als der Schmerz nachließ und Tohma ihn, nun von sich aus, küsste. Als Crawd weiter in ihn eindrang, berührte er wieder diesen Punkt in ihm, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Das Gefühl vol auskostend, kam er dem Langhaarigen nun mit der Hüfte entgegen, was beiden ein Keuchen entrang. Ihr Rhythmus beschleunigte sich, während Crawd anfing Tohma nun mit seinen Händen zu streicheln und auch ihn weiter zum Höhepunkt zu treiben. Stück für Stück kamen sie gemeinsam diesen Moment näher, bis der Kleinere es nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und nun zum zweiten Mal seinen Klimax erreichte. Alle seine Muskeln schienen sich anzuspannen und dann wieder zu entspannen, was den Größeren dazu brachte sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei in ihm zu verlieren. Crawd rollte sich von Tohma runter und hob diesen so, dass er auf seine Brust seinen Kopf legen konnte. Vom sich nun wieder beruhigenden Herzschlag eingelullt, schlief dieser auch bald ein. Crawd strich ihm noch ein wenig durch die Haare, nur um ihn kurze Zeit später eben falls ins Reich der Träume zu folgen.  
  
--  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, blickte er sich verwundert um. Wo war er? Sein Hotel war es sicher nicht... Ein zierlicher warmer Körper presste sich an seinen und die Gedanken an die gestrige Nacht kehrten zurück, und mit ihnen ein Lächeln. Sanft löste er sich aus der Umarmung des Kleineren und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Als er sein Hemd vor der Tür fand, verwandelte sich sein lächeln in ein Grinsen. Fertig bekleidet verließ er auf Zehenspitzen die Wohnung des Japaners. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er wegen der vergangenen Nacht nicht, es war ein One Night stand, eine einmaliges Erlebnis, voller Freuden ohne irgendwelche Gefühle oder Verpflichtungen, wahrscheinlich würde er Kitaro Urameshi nie wieder sehen, schon gar nicht, wenn er innerhalb der nächsten Woche zusammen mit Ryuichi Sakuma nach Amerika gehen würde. Wenn man Crawd, oder wie K, wie er als Manager genannt werden wollte, im Nachhinein fragte, warum er noch einmal auf das Türschild blickte, konnte er keine Antwort geben, vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seiner Vergangenheit in Amerika zu tun, er wusste es nicht. Sicher ist nur, dass er diesen einen Blick riskierte und was er sah, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Auf dem Schild stand nicht wie erwartet „Urameshi Kitaro" sondern „Seguchi Tohma".;  
Der Name war ihn bekannt, auch wenn ihm zu diesem Augenblick nicht klar war, woher er ihn den kannte. Es wunderte ihn nicht sehr, dass der andere einen falschen Namen genannt hatte, also zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern und ging auf direktem Weg in sein Hotel um sich vor seinem Treffen mit Ryuichi Sakuma noch zu richten.  
  
--  
  
Tohma erwachte von seinem Radiowecker, der sich wie jeden Morgen pünktlich zu den Sieben-Uhr-Nachrichten von selbst einstellte. Verschlafen blinzelte er in sein Zimmer und kuschelte sich noch etwas in seine Decke, die irgendwie anders als sonst roch. Es war kein unangenehmer Geruch, sondern eher ein angenehmer typisch männlicher Duft. Verwirrt blinzelte er noch einmal, dann kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Verschlafen stand er auf und ging erst einmal in die Küche, da aus Prinzip kein Tag vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee begann. Als er schließlich am Küchentisch saß, die Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen, begann er noch einmal genau über den vergangen Abend nach zu denken. Als er noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken auf die Uhr blickte, sprang er erschrocken auf und rannte ins Bad, um noch schnell zu duschen, bevor er loshetzte.  
  
--  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hing Noriko die ganze Zeit an Sakuma Ryuichi. Lächelnd beobachtete er die Szene vor sich. Für Ryuichi war Noriko wirklich so etwas wie eine halbe Mutter. Schon seit einer halben Stunde saßen sie in dem großen hellen Konferenzzimmer und warteten auf Mister K, den zukünftigen Manager von Ryuichi. Dieser hatte sich von Norikos Griff befreit und rannte nun, Kumagorou vor sich hinhaltend, durchs Zimmer. Schließlich stoppte er hinter Tohmas Stuhl und knuddelte ihn einmal richtig durch „Ich werde euch vermissen na no da!!!!!!heul" Tohma knuddelte den Kleineren zurück und löste sich dann von ihm „Dir wird es in Amerika bestimmt gefallen, immerhin hast du dir das doch von Anfang an gewünscht, oder?" Mit großen tränengefüllten Augen blickte Ryuichi ihn an, strahlte aber dann „Hai, Tohma-kun hat recht, na no da!" Alle Köpfe wirbelten herum, als die Tür auf einmal mit einem lauten Knall geöffnet wurde. Was Tohma in der Tür sah, lies ihn zusammenzucken. Crawd Winchester stand mit einen breiten Grinsen vor ihnen und rief laut "Hi, folks!" Bei der Stimme des Amerikaners erbleichte er zunehmend. K öffnete die Augen und blickte in drei Paar, die ihn erstaunt anblickten. Eines davon, kam ihm verdammt bekannt vor, ein einziger Gedanke kam ihn, der die Situation sehr treffend beschrieb: 'Oh shit!'  
  
--  
  
„Mein Gott, du hättest mir ruhig die Wahrheit sagen können!" „Ach ja? Wer hat denn von sich behauptet, dass sein Name Kitaro Urameshi anstatt Tohma Seguchi ist huh?" „Ja und was ist mit Crawd Winchester?" „Das(!) ist ja auch mein Name! Nur bei der Arbeit werde ich K  
  
genannt." Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie einen Grund gefunden ums ich alleine, angeblich um Ryuichis Vertrag, zu unterhalten. Nun gifteten sich beide gegenseitig an, um sich einander die Schul zu geben. Irgendwann lehnte K sich lässig an die Tür und betrachtete Tohma mit einem verwegenen Blick.  
„Was?" „Was, was?" „Was starrst du so?" „Oh, weißt du, dass die gestrige Nacht echt schön war?", mit langsamen Schritten, ging er auf den Japaner zu und drängte ihn immer mehr gegen die Wand „Hör auf damit!" „Womit?", fragte er und presste nun seinen Körper gegen den des Kleineren und fing an den Hals erst mit seinen Lippen und dann sanft mit seinen Zähnen zu bearbeiten. „Ich glaube du spinnst! Ich meine du kannst doch nicht.. Ich meine wir können nicht hier... hmmm" Lippen auf seinen hinderten ihn an weiteren Kommentaren.  
  
TBC (Also vielleicht)  
Nya, das war ein Gedanke, der mir schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf rumspuckt... sagt ihr mir, was ihr davon haltet? Kommentare sind nämlich sehr förderlich für die Kreativität... Und euch hält kein Küssender K von irgendwelchen Kommentaren ab.  
Nya, viele Grüße knuddel Angua 


End file.
